cracksmashfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Banner
Early Life Born as Robert Bruce Banner in Dayon, Ohio to Rebecca and Brian Banner. While his childhood was unpleasant (and that would be putting it ''very ''mildly) he was both well loved by his mother, and considered a pretty neat big brother by his younger cousin Jennifer Walters. After his mother's death he was taken in by his Aunt Susan in Modesto, California, where he lived until his acceptance into Harvard. His troubled early years and circumstances surrounding his mother's death caused years of emotional repression which would become a key factor he would overlook when making himself a test subject for his own experiment. It was Harvard where he met Betty Ross, and after a lot of embarrassing failed attempts at conversation the two began dating (a fact that he is amazed by to this day). At some point during their education at Harvard the two volunteered for experiments involving hallucinogens. Sometime after graduation he accepted a position as a research scientist and professor at Culver University, often working alongside Betty and astrophysicist Dr. Erik Selvig. The Accident During his time at Culver, both Bruce and Betty were recruited by her father, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, to work on the Army's top secret bio-tech force enhancement research program. They were assigned to the radiation resistance subdivision of the program, where Betty developed a recreated version of the serum that resulted in Captain America that both believed would result in radiation immunity in humans. Bruce was positive that gamma radiation would be the key to activate and stabalize the serum, and when pressured for results and threatened with cuts in funding, skipped proper screening procedures and tested the serum on himself. The combination of a massive gamma pulse and the injected serum transformed him into a huge, green, humanoid creature. This unexpected transformation caused an overload in the equipment, and the resulting explosion rocked the campus. During the creature's escape, he fought against the present military personel, accidentally killing two, injuring General Ross, and severely injuring Betty. When visiting her in the hospital, Ross revealed to Bruce the true purpose of the program, on weapons rather than defense, and demanded that Bruce turn himself over to military custody for study. Concerned and horrified by the recent events, he went into hiding. The military declared a secret manhunt, putting Ross in charge of locating the missing scientist. On the Run First heading back to his hometown, Bruce attempted email contact with Betty, unknowing the message would be intercepted by the military. Some months following that, SHIELD tracked Bruce to a small bar in the northwest United States. There he was approached by a disguised Nick Fury, and pulled into a fight by one of his undercover spies. The fight triggered a transformation, where the creature threatened to hurl a juke box at those involved. He was disuaded by Fury, instead using the juke box to break through the bar's wall and run off into the night. Bruce continued to wander, trying to avoid major population centers as much as possible. He spent some months as a handyman in a monastery, content to be cut off from all but them. When he heard of a local rug dealer with an operational satellite uplink, the temptation proved too much, and he used the uplink to first get in touch with Doctor Samuel Sterns (going by the name Mr. Blue in their correspondence). Scattered reports over the years showed him Canada, Rome, Italy, and eventually heading to South America. After five years on the run and still wanted, Bruce got a job at a soda bottling factory in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, while he spent his off hours seeking out local plantlife to aid in his constantly developing cure. A careless accident at work resulted in a drop of his blood ending up in a soda bottle, shipped back to the United States. The sickness the unfortunate customer suffered was reported to General Ross, who assembled a team including Emil Blonsky, to apprehend him. The operation was a failure, Bruce ended up transforming into the creature and escaping to Guatemala. After Harlem Blonksy defeated and in military custody, Bruce fled to Canada, where he spent the next month tracking down Betty's mother's necklace and practicing a methods for controlled transformations. This method seemed to be working, but a run in with some Canadian hunters triggered an uncontrolled change, and the following carnage convinced Bruce that he would never be able to control himself. He abandoned the cabin and headed farther north to the Arctic, intending to go where his body would never be found. The attempt he made failed, thanks to the Hulk, and Bruce was forced to reconsider his focus. He looked outward, toward helping others, and set out farther abroad to do so. He continued to seek ways of controlling the change as he traveled, working as an unregistered physician in poverty stricken places. As he crossed the border from Pakistan to India a situation with local bandits provked him to change, protecting the local residents from their attack. Avenger and Husband Currently Bruce is an Avenger residing in Stark Tower, and married to Betty Ross-Banner. His transformations are now mostly controlled ones, and thanks to Betty he's even managed to be happy for an entire month. When he isn't being maudlin or attempting to hide his problems, he is a total sarcastic dork.